Who's That Girl?
by CSI Battosai
Summary: Songfic. Kagome sees InuYasha with Kikyou again, but this time it's different...
1. Not Again

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the song 'Who's That Girl' by Hillary Duff either.

Author's Note: I read a CSI songfic with the song "Who's That Girl" by Hilary Duff and the song hit home with me since I'm such a die hard Inuyasha fan. Personally, I don't like Hillary that much (Sorry Duff Fans!), but the words meant a lot to me. Read and review please! Flames are accepted, but since this is my first fic, be nice about it if you would. And any typos are mine because I don't have a beta. . 

"TEXT" talking

_Text_ thoughts

...Text... song lyrics

_Inuyasha... _thought Kagome Higurashi. Having just returned from modern Japan, she was happy to come back to Feudal Japan and see her friends. To see her best friend Sango, a demon slayer who lost her entire village, with the exception of her little brother Kohaku, who was put under a spell by the evil being Naraku. To see the lecherous monk Miroku, who hits on women daily, and each time receives a slap from Sango. To see Inuyasha... but not like this. Kagome adjusted her large yellow bag on her shoulder and ran.

... There were places we would go at midnight

There were secrets that nobody else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

I thought they all belonged to me...

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha managed to say, pushing her away. "I-I can't do this. You're dead. It's my fault, yes, but we had out chance, and we blew it." Kikyou's eyes dropped to his chest. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha leapt off towards Kaede's village. _Kikyou... 50 years is a long time... And I've met someone very special to me..._

Kagome charged into Kaede's ancient hut, dropping her bag on the floor. She has to get her feelings off her chest. "Sango? Would you come with me?" inquired Kagome. Sango looked up from Kirara and nodded. "I'll be right there," she said, setting the two-tailed cat demon on the wooden floor and following her friends outside. They walked quite a way before Kagome finally stopped.

"Sango-chan... he... he was with her again. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take..."

...Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life...

The demon-slayer laid a hand Kagome's shoulder, comforting her. "Kagome-chan, I understand. You are deeply hurt. And Inuyasha's been sending you mixed signals ever since Kikyou was resurrected. But I have no doubt that Kikyou is_ not_ the one for Inuyasha. She is dead, after all."

Still facing away from Sango, Kagome spoke. "I'm jealous of what they had 50 years ago. I'm jealous because I know that I can never be like that with Inuyasha."

...Seems like everything's the same around me

When I look again and everything has changed

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

She's everywhere I wanna be...

Sango nodded. "But Kagome-chan, don't you see? You do have something with Inuyasha. Kikyou is the past. You are now. Do you understand?" Kagome turned around. "Thank you, Sango-chan." With that, Sango gave her friend a hug to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, barging into the hut. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking around for her. "Ha ha," the lecher answered. "She left with Sango not long ago. Maybe you can catch up to them." The hanyou's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Miroku." And with that, he was off following her scent.

Hope you liked it so far. Usually I write comedies, but I was in a serious mood when I wrote it. Read and review! Second chapter is up.


	2. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Who's that Girl" by Hillary Duff.

Author's note: Here's the end! I won't hold you up so go ahead and start reading!

"Kagome-chan, I need to get back to the others. Kirara was injured in a battle a few days ago and I need to care for her." Kagome smiled. "That'll be just fine." Sango turned and headed for the hut. _Sango, you have no idea what a wonderful friend you are. But Inuyasha can never forget about Kikyou. I know that. I don't hate Kikyou, but sometimes I wish she would just leave us alone..._

...Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, It's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life? ...

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, calling out for her, but Kagome was too scared to face him. Ded he know she had seen him? So she ran._ I know I can't run away from my problems... But I just can't face Inuyasha right now..._

"Feh. Her scent is getting closer. Maybe I can catch up with her before nightfall." It was nearing sunset, with the sun a bright orange color, and Inuyasha was beinning to get worried. Kagome was alone, and it was nearing night. Sango was problably back at the hut by now, he had passed her on his way to find Kagome. _Kagome! You better be alright..._

Deep within the woods, Kagome stopped for a rest, her thoughts on Inuyasha.

... I'm the one who made you laugh

Who made you feel

And made you sad

I'm not sorry

For what we did

For who we were

I'm not sorry

I'm not her...

Inuyasha had followed her scent to within the woods. He soon spotted her in a clearing, deep in thought. She hadn't seen him yet. He steooed out so she could see him. "Inuyasha-" she was cut off by Inuyasha. "Kagome! Why are you all the way out here! I've been looking for you! You could've been hurt! What were you thinking!"

Kagome stood up from where she had previously been sitting on a tree stump. Her eyes were glazed. "What was I thinking? i think it should be what were you thinking! Why is it that every time Kikyou shows up I become invisible to you! I can't take it anymore!"

...Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life...

Inuyasha blinked. He knew she always got mad when he left to find Kikyou, but he never knew he caused _this _much pain. _She saw us... Kagome... _His mouth opened to speak. "I pushed her away after she kissed me. We messed up 50 years ago; that was a long time ago. I let her go. I found someone else who makes me feel happy and who calms my soul. She accepts me for who I am." He took two steps toward Kagome, so that he stood close to her, and embraced her.

"Inuyasha..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome..."

Finish

Hope you liked it! What do ya' think? Sorry it's so short! R&R!

InuyashaBattosai


End file.
